


The Chase (discontinued)

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Discontinued story





	The Chase (discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of writing in a very, very long time. It’s just an intro but I hope it’s enjoyable. Feedback is warmly welcomed. - Admin O

I laid my aching head down on my cold pillow. I relished the feeling of sinking into the softness as I slid my eyes shut. I could feel the throbbing behind my sinuses more prominently with my vision now cut off. I intentionally slowed my breathing to help ease myself into sleep.

After a few minutes, I saw his image flickering behind my closed eyelids. He was just as beautiful as I remembered. He stood straight and tall with his broad shoulders squared. I squinted in my mind’s eye and focused on his face.

His thick eyebrows were bleached to match his unnaturally blonde hair, which was parted to the side and had a slight wave to it. I always appreciated how he took care of his appearance, unlike most of the other guys I knew.

His sharp eyes were glistening as he looked straight at me. I chuckled to myself. He really couldn’t go anywhere without eyeliner, even my dreams.

He still had those plush pink lips that begged to be kissed. I just wanted to run up to him and cup those round cheeks of his as I drowned in his everything.

Even knowing that this was just a fantasy, I still couldn’t pluck up the courage to approach him. So we stood, eyes locked, neither of us willing to make the first move.

A sudden paralyzing wave of fear washed over me and my heart froze in my chest. “Regret.” The word seemed to ring through my head and echo in my ears.

Seeing my expression stiffen, concern spread from his face into his body language. Still, he made no move to come closer to me. But I guess that’s how it would be, reality or dream, just out of reach.

I slowly opened my eyes, my body still heavy with sleep. I lifted a lead hand and ran it down my face, trying to wipe some of the grogginess away. A soft light escaping from between the curtain and the bottom of the window tinted my room a pinkish-orange. The sun was just rising.

I rolled over, trying to find my phone. It seemed to have been eaten by my sheets during the night. After probing for a bit, my hand found the familiar rectangle and I struggled to untangle it from my mess of a bed. Once it was free, I unlocked it, only to be met with the white numbers 5:45 blazing into my retinas. Blearily, I closed one eye to minimize the damage and locked my phone again before tossing it back into the jungle of pale blue bed sheets.

I rolled onto my back and covered my eyes with my forearm. I couldn’t believe that I was losing sleep over him. He was just one man. One man that I had barely anything to do with. Not that I would mind having more to do with him. Shaking such thoughts free from my overactive imagination, I rolled back onto my stomach, willing myself to fall back asleep before my alarm went off.

I woke up to the soft instrumental of my alarm tone. With my eyes still closed and a stone-like arm, I groped around my bed for my phone. Once my hand hit the cold plastic case, I cracked an eye open and turned off my musical alarm. I closed my eye again and pushed my hands between my slowly awakening body and the warm bed. The blanket slid down my back as I struggled to sit up and open my eyes fully. The remnants of my dream came back to me in a rush and I groaned out loud. I tried shaking the thoughts of him from my head. His annoying presence was more than enough during the day, but now he was trying to take my nights from me as well. I stretched and hauled my butt out of bed to get washed up.


End file.
